


Cuddle pile

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [29]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: When Mahiru is free, Chiaki lies herself back down, but it’s awkward, because she was positioned with a whole entire girl there before, so her head lies flat on the couch now, and honestly, Chiaki isn’t a fan. It’s a bit chilly, too. Not that Mahiru is particularly toasty, but the body heat of another person, when lost, is always missed, especially by Chiaki, who gets cold easily, and so wears large, baggy sweats in the middle of the summer with no regard for the consequences.“Hurry back,” Chiaki murmurs, her eyes closing. She’s too lazy to find a more comfortable position, so she’ll just suffer instead, listening to the sound of Sonia breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall underneath her hands. It’s nice to just, hold a girl, sometimes. Chiaki ends up as the little spoon more often than not, so getting to hold Sonia or Mahiru is a rare treat. She really loves these two. “I’m gonna get cold without you.”“You’ll be okay,” Mahiru chuckles a little.---Chiaki cuddles her girlfriends.---Femslash February day twenty nine: Extra
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Koizumi Mahiru/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Femslash February 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Cuddle pile

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty nine of femslash february! the prompt i used was "extra" and you can find the complete list of prompts and fics that i wrote in the series description :)

“Oh no,” Mahiru whispers.

Chiaki feels the whisper in the back of her head where it rests against Mahiru’s sternum, and she hums, shifting just the slightest bit, so as not to disturb Sonia, who is asleep against her own chest. Chiaki lifts her eyes from her gameboy and peeks back at her girlfriend, raising her eyebrows slightly. “What is it?”

“I have to use the bathroom,” Mahiru says, her voice very quiet, her own brows knit together with what Chiaki can only assume is some kind of distress. Chiaki smiles despite herself, a lazy, amused curve of her lip, and tilts her head back to plant a kiss on Mahiru’s jaw before slowly, slowly starting to ease herself into a sitting up position, trying not to jostle Sonia too much.

It’s a slow, tedious process, but it’s aided by the fact that Sonia is a heavy sleeper. She always has been. The only bump in the road occurs when Sonia stirs a little, grumbling and snuggling into Chiaki’s stomach, her arms curling around Chiaki’s torso. It’s so cute that Chiaki has to pause in the act of freeing her other girlfriend to run her fingers through Sonia’s hair, her eyes soft, chest warm. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky, to have two brilliant girlfriends like Sonia and Mahiru, but hey, Chiaki isn’t about to question those kinds of blessings.

When Mahiru is free, Chiaki lies herself back down, but it’s awkward, because she was positioned with a whole entire girl there before, so her head lies flat on the couch now, and honestly, Chiaki isn’t a fan. It’s a bit chilly, too. Not that Mahiru is  _ particularly  _ toasty, but the body heat of another person, when lost, is always missed, especially by Chiaki, who gets cold easily, and so wears large, baggy sweats in the middle of the summer with no regard for the consequences.

“Hurry back,” Chiaki murmurs, her eyes closing. She’s too lazy to find a more comfortable position, so she’ll just suffer instead, listening to the sound of Sonia breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall underneath her hands. It’s nice to just, hold a girl, sometimes. Chiaki ends up as the little spoon more often than not, so getting to hold Sonia or Mahiru is a rare treat. She really loves these two. “I’m gonna get cold without you.”

“You’ll be okay,” Mahiru chuckles a little, but Chiaki feels the press of Mahiru’s lips against her forehead before her footsteps retreat, and the bathroom door clicks shut. Chiaki is tempted to count the seconds while she’s gone, like a petulant child, but instead she opens her eyes and lifts her gameboy slightly, booting up her game again. She died while she was freeing Mahiru from the cuddle pile, which sucks, but it’s nothing that Chiaki can’t fix with a little bit of elbow grease. She’s beaten this level countless times before, she’s just playing it again as something to pass the time while her girlfriend naps in her lap and Mahiru watches a nature documentary on the TV.

Chiaki’s eyes dart towards the television, and she watches a bear jump into a river and catch a salmon in its mouth. Nice. Go get ‘em, tiger.

…Bear.

Snorting a little, Chiaki looks back at her game, just in time to catch Sonia’s nose wrinkling in her sleep. She rolls over a little onto her side and nuzzles Chiaki’s chest, and Chiaki hums, more warmth blossoming in her stomach. Sonia is absolutely breathtaking in the best of moments, but she’s adorable like this, peaceful, unburdened. Sonia is so responsible, and she always has been. It’s something that Chiaki adores about her. But it’s nice to see her like this, too, all the authority gone from her expression, pure relaxation radiating from every bit of her person.

The toilet flushes, and Chiaki listens to the sink run before smiling to herself as Mahiru’s footsteps return, padding back down the hall towards the couch. When Mahiru returns, it’s with an extra, fluffy blanket, which she drops over both Chiaki and Sonia, tucking in the edges and then slipping back underneath Chiaki’s back.

It takes a moment of maneuvering to get comfortable again, but eventually Chiaki is relaxing into Mahiru’s lap, her eyelids fluttering, enveloped in the combined warmth of her girlfriends and the blankets. Mmmmm. This is so nice. She smiles sleepily, and lifts one of her hands for Mahiru’s face.

Obligingly, Mahiru leans down and kisses her. Her lips taste like cherries, and when she pulls back, Chiaki sees that her green grey eyes are sparkling. She’s so pretty, with all those freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks, strands of red hair dangling in front of her eyes. Chiaki sloppily pushes a bit of hair behind her ear, giggling a little bit.

“Go to sleep, Chiaki,” Mahiru says. She sounds amused, and warm, and affectionate, and Chiaki hums, seizing her chin for another kiss. After this one, though, she lets Mahiru go, clumsily powering off her gameboy and dropping it into the carpet.

“Yeah, okay,” Chiaki yawns, snuggling back into Mahiru’s arms. “I’m in love with you, I think. I wanna spend the rest of my life like this.”

“Mmmm,” Chiaki can hear Mahiru’s smile even through her hum. “Me too, Chiaki. I love you too.” A set of fingers cards through her hair, and Chiaki shivers. That’s the good stuff. “Sweet dreams, okay? I’ll see you when you wake up.”

“Uh-huh,” Chiaki’s voice is already a bit slurred. She closes her eyes and gets comfortable, her arms curling around Sonia. These two are so good. “You too.”

She falls asleep blanketed in warmth, a fuzzy affection buzzing in her chest, at peace with the world around her, and the people in it. Truly, there’s no getting better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not a leap year, but i forgot to include chiaki in any of these fics, and as she's my one of my top dr characters ever i felt wrong excluding her. here she is. she's real
> 
> anyway, taking on femslash february this year was ambitious as hell, considering where i've been recently just as far as writing motivation goes, lol. i hit a rough patch last year and writing has gotten more difficult. not to mention that my grades are, as they tend to be, an absolute dumpster fire, lmao. i've definitely had better years than 2020, writing or otherwise
> 
> but! i wanted to do this challenge, because wlw pairings never get enough love, and because i'm constantly working to grow and improve as a writer, and because i don't want to let my abuser destroy me as a person. it was important to me that i finish femslash february this year to show him that i AM healing and that i AM going to move on from what he did to me, no matter how crazy he made me feel in the moment. i'm still a writer, and i'm still every bit as capable as i was before he hurt me, so, i wanted to do my best with this challenge.
> 
> i'm proud of myself and happy that i was able to complete the month :) it was really important to me and i'm super glad i was able to do it.
> 
> a big thanks to everyone who's read and commented on these fics over the course of the month, you guys all keep me motivated to continue writing. i also want to give appreciation to those who used my prompts this year, i love you and appreciate all of you guys <33
> 
> thank you so much for the support and for following this challenge this month, you may not have known it but every bit of encouragement from you all has made it so much easier for me to carry on. i appreciate you guys so much and i'll see y'all around :)


End file.
